Hukuman Dari Sasuke
by mizu93
Summary: sasuke memberi naruto hukuman karena terlihat bermesraan dengan sakura,dan besoknya naruto pun tidak masuk sekolah,lanjutannya baca aja,SASUNARU,boysx boys,don't like don't read,NO FLAMES, EDITED


Author note:huaa akhirnya ni fanfic selesai juga,met baca ^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kushimoto**

**Pairing:**Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto

**Rated**:M

**Genre**:Romance

**Hukuman dari Sasuke**

'Haa...aaaa...ah...mnnnn'desah naruto saat sasuke mengulum,menghisap,menjilat putingnya dengan rakus

'Enak dobe?kau memang paling suka pada saat ak menghisap putingmu bukan?akui saja naruto putingmu seakan memohon untuk ak cicipi lagi dan lagi'kata sasuke sambil menghisap puting naruto lebih liar lagi

'Ti...tidak...ah!...nnn'desahan naruto lebih kencang pada saat menggigit putingnya

'Baiklah kalo begitu,ak akan membuatmu menyadari bahwa tubuhmu seperti pelacur kecil yang berharap ak miliki terus dan terus'

'Nnn...akhhh!'Pekik naruto pada saat sasuke mengikat penisnya dengan tali

'Ini adalah hukumanmu naruto karena bermesraan dengan sakura'kata sasuke yang mengikat kedua tangan naruto dengan tali agar tidak bisa membuka ikatan dipenisnya

'Hen...tikan sa..su...ke'kata naruto tersenggal senggal

'Hmm'kata sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah vibrator dan memasukannya kedalam lubang naruto lalu menyetelnya ke volume paling besar

'AAAaaakhh...aaaahhhh!'Jerit naruto

Seakan belum puas sasuke kembali mengulum puting naruto dengan lebih beringas

Penis naruto pun menegak dengan sempurna bahkan dikepala penis naruto sudah keluar precum

'Sas...sas...lepaskan...ak...mau...keluar'kata naruto terbata-bata

'Tidak ini adalah hukumanmu,ak akan membuatmu sadar dengan posisimu sebagai milikku' kata sasuke sambil melepaskan puting naruto yang sudah memerah dan membengkak karena sasuke terus menghisapnya

Setelah itu sauke mulai menciumi dada dan leher naruto hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerah-merahan akibat ciuman dari sasuke

''Saaaasss...'

'Kau mau ak lepaskan naruto?'

'Y..ya...ak...akan melakukan apa saja...tapi..lepaskan..'Kata naruto

'Baiklah...'Kata sasuke,lalu membuka laci dan mengeluarkan bando telinga kucing dan sebuah pengikat leher binatang bewarna hitam (author note:tali yang dibuat ngajak anjing jalan2)

'Sa..suke?'

'Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan'kata sasuke sambil melepaskan ikatan tangan naruto dan duduk di tempat tidur

Naruto memakai bando itu dan memasang pengikat leher binatang dan mulai berjalan kearah sasuke

Sas…uke…'

Sasuke membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna

'Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk memuaskanku kan naruto?'

Naruto pun menjilat penis sasuke,memasukkannya dalam mulut dan menaik turunkan kepalanya untuk memuaskan sasuke,naruto menjilat kepala penis sasuke hingga muncul precum dari penis naruto dan naruto dengan senang hati menjilatnya,tiba2 sasuke menjambak rambut naruto dan menghentikan kegiatan blow jobnya

Berbaringlah naruto dan angkat kakimu lebar-lebar'

Dan naruto pun melakukannya sehingga terlihat lubang naruto dengan sebuah vibraor didalamnya yang membuat pantat naruto bergetar

Sasuke mengeluarkan vibrator itu dengan kasar

'Aaakkhh...'Desah naruto

Sasuke mulai menjilat lubang naruto dan memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang naruto dan mulai memasukkan dan mengeluarkan jarinya

'hmmm…ah plis sasuke..masukkan' desah naruto

Masukkan apa naruto?katakan dengan jelas jika tidak ikatan itu tidak akan aku lepas seharian'ancam sasuke sambil mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubang naruto

'Ahh...masukan penismu kedalam lubangku ini sasuke!aku mohon,penuhi lubangku ini dengan cairanmu dan buat tubuhku ini puas sasukeee!'

'As you wish'sasuke langsung memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang naruto

'Aakhh!mmmnnnhhh'desah naruto

Sasuke pun tidak bergerak agar naruto bias membiasakan diri terhadap kejantanan sasuke yang bias dibilang cukup besar

'm…move' kata naruto sambil menggerakan pinggulnya,member tanda kepada sasuke untuk bergerak

Sasuke pun memngeluarkan kejatanannya hingga kepalanya lalu memasukkan kembali dengan cepat

'Aaaahhhh'

Sasuke mempercepat ritmenya dan terus menerus menghantam sweet spot naruto tiap kali sentakan yang membuat naruto hilang kendali atas kesadarannya dan tidak bisa memikirkan apa2 selain betapa nikmatnya kejantanan sasuke yang bergesekan dengan lubangnya

'keluarkan desahanmu naruto!'Kata sasuke sambil memukul pantat naruto hingga bewarna kemerah merahan yang semakin membuat naruto mencapai puncak hasratnya tetapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya karena ikatan tali pada kejantanannya

'Akhhh'

'naruto..ak mau keluar..akh'desah sasuke yang mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya didalam tubuh naruto yang membuat naruto merasa utuh dan penuh karena tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh cairan milik kekasihnya tercinta itu,lalu sasuke membuka ikatan di penis naruto yang sudah tegak bagaikan tiang dan naruto pun mencapai klimaksnya

'AAAHH...'Naruto terus menerus mengeluarkan cairannya didada sasuke dan didadanya sendiri

' u naruto'

' u teme'

Besoknya…..

'TEME ini semua gara-gara kamu aku jadi tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini'teriak naruto sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya,karena kelelahan naruto pun bangun terlambat dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bolos saja dari pada diceramahi oleh iruka yang notebene sebagai wali kelasnya itu

'hn….itu salahmu sendiri dobe sudah tau kau adlah milikku tetapi masih saja bermesraan dengan sakura'

'aku cuman mengobrol dengan sakura teme'

'tetap saja aku tidak suka'

'ah sudahlah aku mau mandi dulu'kata naruto sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi tetapi karena kesakitan pasca kemarin (u know what) narutopun terjatuh terduduk dilantai

'crat' cairan sasuke pun mengalir keluar dari lubang naruto

'TEME'

'sebaiknya kau tunda acara mandimu naruto,sebaiknya kita bersenang senang dulu'kata sasuke sambil menyeringai dan menggendong naruto ala bridal dan menjatuhkannya di tempat tidur

'te..me..hentikan…mmnnnhh..ahh'

Setelah itu terdengar desahan naruto dari dalam kamar sasuke untuk kedua kalinya,dan mungkin akan berlanjut sampai ronde ke tiga atau seterusnya

Sbesoknya naruto kembali tidak masuk sekolah karena tidak bisa jalan

Poor naru-chan

**Fin**

**Happy valentine guys and don't forget to review**


End file.
